Falsely Ferb
by President ORB
Summary: Sequel to Phaltering Phineas. Isabella feels Phineas will never return her affections...but after making a wish on a harmless star, will it give her more than she can handle? P x I x F. Rated for dramatic themes and possible language in later chapters.
1. Back to Normal

A/N: Here it is! Falsely Ferb! I can't believe I'm finally posting it! It took forever to go through the idea for the story, and finally write it all out, and figure out the ending. I do really like how this story came out, though. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait!

Uhh... this story takes place after Phaltering Phineas, but I'm just kind of going back to the basics with how the show works. In Phaltering Phineas, the ages were meant to be around 13 or 14, so in Falsely Ferb, most of them were about 14 or 15. So not a lot of time has passed, but things have really gone back to normal. This story isn't going to really mention anything from the first story because it's basically it's own story...but this one is made to be a little bit funnier, but there's just as much drama. Romantic drama. ;)

I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb! I've had the pleasure of e-mailing Dan and Swampy, but not owning their incredible show and franchise. Lucky Disney...

* * *

The day was going as usual. Phineas and Ferb had finished up their original invention of the day, and it had already amazed quite a few neighborhood kids, as well as realized it had completely disappeared. By now, the only kids left in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard were the typical gang; Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Well, that didn't last long," Buford complained, crossing his arms.

"You're right. It sure didn't stick around as long as they usually do," Phineas replied, "I guess we'll just have to find something else to do now."

He looked around, seeing everyone just staring at each other blankly.

"Any ideas?" he prodded. Baljeet opened his mouth to speak, but Buford beat him to it.

"I say we do something inside for once. It's way too hot to be out here without soda or somethin'," he blurted out. Everyone seemed to just nod in approval, and with a thumbs-up from Ferb, they all made their way inside the Flynn-Fletcher home.

Passing through the kitchen, they heard the front door open, and in came Phineas' mother.

"Oh, hello, kids! Staying inside today?" she asked, carrying in a bag of groceries.

"It is far too warm outside," Baljeet stated, wiping his forehead. Linda walked into the kitchen to place the bag on the counter.

"Well, I got some materials for pie, boys. If you want to wait a little while, I can make it up for dessert after dinner tonight."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other, both having the same idea just then.

"Well, what if we all just stayed the night here?" Phineas suggested. Linda's eyes widened, but she turned to face them with a smile. She nodded, saying,

"Sure. I'll just have to double-up on dinner tonight. And make sure everyone calls home first, of course."

Phineas grinned, whirling around to their friends.

"What do you say, guys?"

Baljeet pulled out his cell phone, only to have Buford grab it out of his hands and call home for himself. Baljeet sighs in annoyance and turns to Phineas, asking to use their landline. Phineas steps out of the way, walking over to Isabella. She smiles brightly at him,

"Are you sure it's a good idea for everyone to stay the night, Phineas? I wouldn't want your mom to have to go through so much work to feed everybody. Especially Buford."

"Hey, I heard that!" Buford shot over his shoulder. Isabella stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and turned back to Phineas as he replied,

"She's dealt with worse. Besides, we can all help make dinner, if she wants-"

His eyes lit up, and Isabella smiled. Another idea already? That didn't take long.

He sped off to the kitchen, leaving everyone else in the living room. He rushed up to his mother,

"Hey, Mom? Could my friends and I make dinner tonight? You know, so you don't have to feed everybody without much planning?" he asked, pulling an innocent face. Linda turned around,

"When you say 'make dinner', do you mean you'll cook some frozen pizzas and drink lots of soda pop, and expect your father and I to make something for ourselves?" she smirked.

"Well, that would be too easy, Mom. We should make a big dinner for everybody!" Phineas smiled. Linda rolled her eyes,

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to need the oven for the pie, dear. So why don't you just commit to pizza and soda, and I'll make dinner for your father and I, and then everyone can have pie later on?"

Phineas bit his lip. If she was only going to make dinner for two, then she really wouldn't need any help. And they could easily warm up frozen pizzas and watch movies and have fun tonight without any trouble to anyone. He grinned and agreed, returning to the living room quickly.

"What are you talking about? That isn't fair!" he heard Isabella remark to Buford. Baljeet seemed to be siding with Buford on whatever they were discussing. Ferb seemed to be acting a mere bystander to the whole thing.

"It's totally fair! Besides, a girl would totally ruin the whole night. We need a guys only night! And that means _no girls_!" Buford exclaimed. Phineas bit his lip. What was going on here?

* * *

A/N: The first chapter is rather short, and it was meant to actually extend a little further, but I'm going to put it into the second chapter instead. Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope some of you will enjoy this story. It's going to have a mixture of Phinbella and Ferbella, but I'm hoping I won't offend either side of the show's ships... But I can only hope!


	2. Or Not

A/N: Already getting the ball rolling... thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. The end.

* * *

Phineas walked in between the two, hands up defensively,

"Hold on, hold on. What are you talking about, Buford? We have room enough for everybody here," he explained. Buford crossed his arms,

"Yeah, but she's always around. She's gonna stick out like a sore thumb the whole night, and it's not like I want to hafta to go easy on her playing video games or somethin', you know?" he countered. Baljeet quickly added,

"I have to agree with Buford. If she wants to, she could easily spend the night with other friends, from the Fireside Girls' troop."

"I don't have to go anywhere!" Isabella remarked, outraged. She didn't have to be excluded from a simple sleepover. And she surely wasn't going to turn down an invite from Phineas, especially one like this!

"That's not necessarily fair, Baljeet," Phineas began. Isabella smiled. See? Phineas wanted her here!

"...but I...respect that you wanna have a 'guys only' night, so maybe that's a good idea," he continued, turning to Ferb, "What do you think, Ferb?"

Ferb glanced at his brother, then at Buford and Baljeet, and then back at Phineas. He gave a simple thumbs-up, and Buford punched a fist in the air.

"YES!" he exclaimed, "Looks like a majority vote kicks you out, girly! Find something else to do tonight, 'cause you ain't gonna be here!"

Isabella put her hands on her hips, turning Phineas around to face her,

"What the heck, Phin? Why can't I stay, too?"

Phineas frowned, replying quietly,

"Well, if half the people here are going to be complaining about it all night, that's no fun. Plus, it's less food to make, and less of a burden for my mom. You understand, though, don't you, Izzy?"

Isabella frowned, her arms falling to just dangle at her sides. Phineas wasn't even gonna stand up for her? Not that she needed anyone to do that for her, but _still_!

"Oh...uhh..." she stuttered, "Yeah, sure. That's fine. My mom probably will be expecting me home soon, anyway, so..."

She quickly bowed out and made her way to the front door.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" she said quickly, and then shot a glare at Buford, adding,

"And you better be prepared, big boy."

And with that, she was gone.

Ferb shot Phineas a look, which he didn't catch, and the boys started talking amongst themselves. Ferb made his way into the kitchen, informing their mother about the status for the night.

"Oh, Isabella went home?" Linda asked, surprised. Ferb nodded. Linda peeked into the living room, and then turned back to her step-son,

"Well, there's snacks in the cupboard, and plenty of juice and soda in the fridge. And you boys all know where the frozen stuff is-"

"Of course."

"Then I'll just leave it to you. Your father and I will probably go out and see a movie after I take the pie out of the oven, so you boys be sure to behave, okay?"

Ferb shot her a thumbs up, and walked back into the living room, coming right up next to his brother.

"I'm just sayin', there needs to be some hardcore gaming goin' down tonight, or else!" Buford remarked, and everyone collectively agreed.

"And maybe some extreme laser tag?" Phineas added.

"And then a movie or two?" Baljeet added, as well.

"And then we'll just stay up until we pass out. Perfect night, if you ask me," Buford finished.

Ferb tapped his brother on the shoulder, saying,

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Mum said they'll be leaving to see a movie later tonight, so we'll have the house to ourselves soon enough."

"Sounds like a perfect chance to play a mean game of laser tag," Baljeet remarked, and it wasn't long before all the plans for the night were arranged.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ him! What is _wrong_ with that boy? How _dense_ can he possibly be?"

Isabella stomped over to her house, and slammed the front door as she walked in.

"This is stupid! Ridiculous! I shouldn't have to put up with this!" she growled, making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Inside, her dog, Pinky, lay in her dog bed near the door, sleeping... until Isabella slammed it open forcefully, nearly scaring the poor thing to death.

"Oh! Sorry, Pinky!" she said, turning quickly to pick up the tiny dog. She cradled it in her arms and sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed,

"What's wrong with me, Pinky? Why hasn't Phineas gotten a clue yet? After the whole incident last year, he was always happy to see me, but now he doesn't even want me to hang out with all of them..."

She put her dog on her bed and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know for sure, Pinky...but I keep thinking... maybe I should just..."

She took a deep breath,

"Give up."

* * *

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! I really, really appreciate them!

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Wish Upon a Star

A/N: Ooh, the plot thickens! Sorry these updates are taking all day... I've been going to see The Avengers. Went for the third time this afternoon. Ah, Tom Hiddleston, you really ARE a god. ;)

Anyway, here's the update! This is an important chapter, strange as it seems, so make sure you read it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF. I never will.

* * *

Ferb snuck out of the room quietly while the others watched a movie in the living room. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom, flicking on the light.

The sun had gone down only a few hours ago, and his parents had yet to return from their movie. He couldn't blame them for wanting to be out of the house. Oddly enough, those boys could be rowdy and loud-and without even trying.

He grabbed the hardcover book that he had left on the end of his bed that morning. He had only gotten to chapter 9 last night before finally going to sleep.

Ferb looked over his shoulder at Phineas' bed. Still the way it was that morning-messy, and filled with random devices that he certainly didn't need to have there... much like his head, no doubt. Ferb rolled his eyes back to his book when something out the window caught his eye. He walked over.

Isabella had opened the front door of her house, pouring the bright light of her entryway onto the front lawn and even into the street. Where was she going when it was already dark out? Ferb watched as she hooked a small leash to her dog, Pinky, and shut the door behind her, walking the dog along the path from her house to the sidewalk. She slowly made her way down the street.

Where on earth was she going?

* * *

Ferb was never one for spying. He had no reason to follow her, really. But, as a friend, he had a right to be concerned. And for now, that was enough of a reason.

She was just walking along the sidewalk, mostly looking at the ground in front of her as she did so. She turned into a local dog park, so Ferb got closer, hoping she'd stop at a bench so he could confront her soon. But she didn't stop. She walked closer and closer towards the small pond in the middle of the park. As she got about five feet from it, she titled her head.

Okay, maybe now would be a good time? He quietly crept forward again.

Isabella sighed loudly. She looked straight up into the sky. There was a large, glowing star beaming down at her. The North Star? Must be. She sucked in a breath, and started slowly,

"Wishes don't usually come true, I know, but I could really use a favor right now."

Ferb stopped himself, holding back. What was she doing now?

"You see, I've been in love with this one guy for... for YEARS. But, well, he's never loved me back."

Ferb frowned and looked at the ground, confused. Okay, so his brother wasn't the greatest with romance, but she's resorting to fairytale tactics now?

"So I'm giving up."

Ferb's eyes shot back up. _She's got to be kidding._ There's no way. That's impossible.

"I mean... I don't want to! But I have to, right? I guess, uhh... This is so stupid. I know this isn't going to work. But it doesn't look like my dream of being with Phineas is going to work, either. ...I guess...If I had to make a wish right now, I'd wish that just SOMEONE would love ME the way I love Phineas, you know? Just so that I can at least get this out of the way...get this...rejection out of my mind. So I can get over him."

She looked at the ground again.

"I don't want to. But it seems selfish to wish for Phineas to love me back...so I figured that was the next best option."

Pinky squeaked up at her master, her tail wagging. Isabella suppressed a small smile, picking the dog up in her arms.

"Let's go home, Pinky. It's getting late."

And with that, she turned around, walking right back the way she came. Ferb quickly ducked behind a tree, careful not to be seen.

_Poor Isabella_, he thought, watching her leave. All she wants is a little attention. It really shouldn't be so hard. Why did his brother have to be so dense? He doesn't even know what he's doing to that girl...

Ferb let his head fall against the tree, thinking, _There has to be a way to fix this._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it's another short chapter, but be patient. The story has only just begun. ;)_  
_


	4. That's the Idea

**A/N: So, as many of you have guessed, the next part of the story is gonna get a little kooky, but it should be fun! And thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Sorry for not updating as quickly as before, though. It was finals week and then work got in the way again.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and faves, and here's the next chapter! It's a little longer this time, as promised. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

By the time Ferb made it back home, his parents had returned. They were sitting in the living room, quietly watching television. Which meant the boys must be upstairs. Ferb quickly made his way up to their bedroom, only to pause before opening the door.

"Okay, uhh, truth."

He peeked through the narrow crack in the doorway.

Baljeet leaned back against the edge of the bed,

"So what is going on between you and Isabella? Things seem to be a bit different this summer. I can't be the only one who has noticed."

Buford nodded,

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. So what's up?"

Phineas frowned in confusion,

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, glancing back and forth between Baljeet and Buford's expectant looks.

Buford rolls his eyes,

"Of course. It's not like we've been expecting anything for years now, but whatever."

Ferb took that moment to enter.

"Oh, hey, Ferb!" his brother lit up, "Where'd you go? We've been waiting for you to get back before we set up camp for the night and watch some movies—"

Ferb just shrugged, and made his way over to his bed, to pull out a sleeping bag for the night. The other boys followed suit with little discussion.

As the third movie's credits began to roll, Ferb sat up, looking around the room. Everyone was fast asleep, even his step-brother, laying there next to him. Ferb sighed quietly to himself.

What was wrong with that boy, anyway? Isabella deserved him to figure it all out by now. But here he was, just as clueless as ever. Is it even possible that he's never even thought about it? That he's never even considered any girl to be worthy of his affections? Is that even possible?

"Nothing is impossible…" Ferb muttered spitefully.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly.

There had to be a way to help Isabella. She even wished that someone would like her, even if it wasn't Phineas. She needs to know that there are plenty of people out there that would be willing to reciprocate her feelings, no matter how strong those feelings may be.

Phineas rolled over in his sleep, and Ferb glanced down again. There's no way he could force his brother to return Isabella's feelings, but maybe there was a way to see…if they are even there to begin with? Maybe he just needed a situation that would cause him to think of Isabella as more than a friend?

_But how?_

He peered into the darkness of the rest of the room, seeing Baljeet and Buford sleeping, as well. It's unlikely that he could convince either of them to even pretend to flirt with Isabella. Baljeet has long grown out of his little phase of liking her, which seems ridiculous. Isabella has only gotten more beautiful as the time has passed, and even smarter and adorable, as well.

He blinked. Wait a minute. Why not _him_? Why couldn't _he_ do it?

Isabella had considered him a confidant, someone she trusted.

Unfortunately, if he were to show her that she deserved someone to love her the same as she loves Phineas, she'd likely freak out about it, no doubt. But it would get to Phineas, too, wouldn't it? Isabella doesn't think of him the same as she thinks of Phineas, so she'd be more likely to politely dismiss his advances than think he's serious. At the same time, Phineas trusts him enough to let him know if he's confused or maybe having unknown feelings…? If he has an issue, the first person he'd come to would be him, his own brother. Even if it involves him, he wouldn't hesitate. In fact, this would be the fastest way to make this happen.

_It'll work_, Ferb told himself. He can do it. This'll work.

* * *

The next morning, Ferb decided that sleeping-in was not going to be an option, not with his brother galloping about at 7 in the morning. What had gotten into him?

Ferb got dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, finding everyone seated at the very crowded kitchen table. Candace was actually standing by the sink, eating a bowl of cereal, while the others sat at the table. Lawrence walked in from the other room, a newspaper under his arm.

"There's going to be a silent auction at the Danville Storage Center today, so we'd better get going, dear," he stated, walking up to their mother. Her eyes lit up, as though she had only just remembered, and stood up quickly, taking her dishes to the sink. She turned to Candace,

"Are you going to be busy today, Candace, or can you keep an eye on your brothers for me?"

Candace rolled her eyes,

"You know, they are old enough to watch themselves. And just because I'm out of college for the summer doesn't mean I don't have plans!"

Linda turned around, facing the table packed with teens,

"Well, okay then. Looks like you boys are on your own today. Don't get into trouble, and if you decide to go anywhere, text me first to let me know, okay?"

Phineas grinned,

"Of course, Mom!"

She rustled his hair and made her way towards the door, trailing after her husband,

"Bye, boys! Have fun!"

And with that, the door latched closed behind them.

Ferb walked over to the kitchen counter, placing a couple slices of bread in the toaster, and then turning to his sister as he waited.

Candace didn't seem to be particularly fond of having to stay with them over the summer. Regardless of her unpopularity in the college dorms and her obvious homesickness in her phone calls, she seemed absolutely miserable to have to stay here. What on earth could that be about?

Phineas sat up in his chair, pushing his plate forward on the table.

"I know what we're gonna do today, guys!" he began, and everyone turned their attention to him, "Remember last night, when Buford was talking about the insufficiencies in the indoor laser tag game as opposed to the video games we played?"

"No," Baljeet scowled, "All I remember was him elbowing me in the FACE and shouting for me to feed him 'cause he was incapable of doing so himself!"

Buford rolled his eyes, continuing his breakfast.

"So, what's your point, Dinner Bell?"

Phineas turned to Buford,

"One of the insufficiencies was obviously the ability to multi-task, so we need to create an extreme game with accessibility to other tasks within the game."  
"You're losing me," Buford remarked.

"We're basically going to reinvent laser tag by adding a bunch of unnecessary and unusual features that will make it more exciting and possibly even confusing."

Buford pushed his empty plate forward on the table,

"Sounds good to me. Let's get to it then."

Phineas stood up,

"Alright, let's go!"

As he started towards the backyard, with Buford and Baljeet in tow, Ferb turned to the toaster, his meal popping up and out on to his waiting plate. He buttered them slowly and made his way to the table to begin eating.

Candace placed her dishes in the sink, and walked over to the table, just glancing at her step-brother with a confused expression.

"And…why aren't you out there with them?"

Ferb didn't look up, he just replied,

"I won't be needed for the brainstorming process. I'll simply wait for Isabella to arrive to join them."

Candace stared at him in complete confusion for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders and went up to her room, or her _old_ room, anyway.

Ferb glanced out to the living room, seeing the reflection of the oak tree in the glass of a picture frame on the wall. Phineas was out there, blabbing on and on about what they'll be putting into the new game of theirs.

As usual, it'll probably be really fun and definitely interesting, but that wasn't what he was looking forward to today. He was going to have to wait for Isabella for the fun to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, another long one. Sorry this took so long to post, guys. Really. I've been having a terrible day, though, so I figured I'd post it in hopes for some faves and nice reviews. That would at least cheer me up a little…**


End file.
